Antigas Palavras
by Caroo-ol
Summary: Sete anos. Uma carta. Uma fuga. Problemas nunca resolvidos. Uma chance para mudar tudo.
1. Introdução

**Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko. A história é minha :)**

**Início: 13 de outubro de 2008 / Conclusão: -**

**Glossário:  
Gomenasai: Desculpe  
Sensei: Professor (a)  
Hai: Sim  
Miko: Sacerdotisa  
-Sama: Forma Respeitosa  
Iie: Não**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

_"[...] Ele e a jóia está em suas mãos, Kikyou. Por favor, cuide bem deles."_

[Sete anos depois]

- Afinal, Hina, onde é que está mirando? – A sensei se aproximou da aluna, com um rigoroso olhar.

- Gomenasai, sensei... – A pequena abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

Um momento de silêncio se passou entre as duas, e então, ficando de costas, sua sensei ordenou:

- Quero que treine com mais dez flechas. Agora.

- Hai, Kagome-sensei! – Hina sorriu. Sabia que sua sensei estava lhe dando só mais essa oportunidade, e não deixaria tal chance passar.

Os olhos de Kagome seguiram a menina, que saia correndo para pegar dez flechas. Foi quando ouviu uma voz perto de si.

- Kagome-sensei... – A moça fez-se tímida, e sussurrou. - A miko Kida deseja falar com a senhorita.

- Kida? – Kagome olhou a moça, e logo após olhou para suas alunas no salão. – Meninas, estão liberadas, por hoje é só. Hina, próxima aula quero te ver atingindo o alvo! – Ela disse, e então seguiu a jovem aprendiz de miko.

E enquanto andava, pensava como ainda existiam meninas que queriam aprender as regras de uma miko... Era interessante saber que essas jovens desejavam aprender tal arte.

Kagome, como todas as jovens, tinha suas razões de se dedicar tanto àquele lugar. Tinha a alma de uma grande miko da Era Feudal, e deixar esses poderes adormecidos estava fora de cogitação. Ali aprendera, como nunca, a usar tais dons. Aprendera a manejar o arco e a flecha melhor do que qualquer uma, e aprendera o que mais desejou quando deixou a outra era: controlar suas emoções, seu coração. Agora, se tornara uma das grandes senseis, e sua vida se baseava ali.

Ou era o que ela queria acreditar.

- Kida-sama, Kagome-sensei está aqui...

- Obrigada, Aoi. Entre, Kagome. – Kida a convidou, e viu a mesma entrar silenciosamente em sua sala, e se sentar na cadeira à sua frente.

A sala era como uma diretoria em uma escola comum. Era onde a miko diretora mantinha-se na direção do templo Tamaki, lugar onde era como um colégio para mikos, controlando as aulas, as senseis, tudo. A sala, que tinha uma cor puxada para o vinho, estava escura, e somente se via porque uma pouca claridade atravessava as cortinas de cor bege, e iluminavam fracamente as coisas.

- Acho que ando desempenhando meu trabalho muito bem... – Kagome observou a exemplar organização da sala e logo após olhou para a miko friamente. – O que quer então, Kida? O mesmo de sempre?

- Sei que sentiu o que senti ontem... Os sinais estão cada vez mais fortes. – Kida começou, logo após ajeitar-se em sua cadeira, atrás da grande mesa de madeira. – Sabe que isso deve ter relação com a jóia, então...

- Então nada podemos fazer. O passado é passado, e nós vivemos no presente. Nada podemos fazer para mudar o passado.

- Não é verdade! – A velha miko bateu as mãos na mesa, e pôs-se de pé. – Sua teimosia e falta de animo para lutar irrita-me, Kagome! Você pode! Você pode mudar!

- Eu não tenho como passar, Kida. Sem a jóia, não tenho acesso ao outro lado. – Kagome dizia friamente, e em baixo tom.

A jovem observou quando a miko, já de cabelos brancos, sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça, colocando as mãos no rosto. Após alguns minutos, sussurrou.

- Sinceramente, estou desesperada, Kagome... Nosso mundo está entrando em desgraça, e você nem se preocupa! Será que não há mesmo solução?

"_Eu já me preocupei com isso um dia, Kida-sama... Mas isso não está mais no meu alcance."_

Kagome se levantou, abriu a porta e, antes de se retirar, abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Perdão, mas nada posso fazer.

Logo, pegou suas coisas e foi para sua casa, seu templo.

- Chegueeei... – Kagome disse assim que adentrou sua casa. Gostava de dizer isso, mesmo sabendo que ninguém ouviria.

Tirou seus sapatos, e deixou sua bolsa no sofá. Suspirou pausadamente, e trocou a roupa, pondo simplesmente um vestido, e decidiu observar o pôr-do-sol da escada que dava para o templo que era de sua família, o templo Higurashi.

Observar o sol se pondo dali era magnífico, e lhe fazia voltar ao tempo em que todos estavam juntos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a leve brisa, e começou a pensar.

Cinco anos trás, quando ela completara 17 anos, seu avô morrera por uma doença que os médicos não souberam identificar, assim ficando ela e sua mãe cuidando do templo. Só que mais tarde, três anos após a morte de seu querido avô, seu irmão Souta ganhou uma bolsa em um dos melhores colégios do Japão, que ficava em outra cidade. E, depois de longas conversas, Kagome ajudou Souta a convencer sua mãe de irem para a outra cidade, fazendo sua mãe se mudar com o mesmo para lá. Ela decidira ficar; na época, fazia faculdade, e sua vida agora era aquelas alunas, aquele templo. Desde então, morava só no templo, e trabalhava no outro templo Tamaki, ensinando as jovens.

Mas isso não cobria o vazio em sua alma.

Kagome adentrou novamente. Jantou e deitou no sofá, olhando o teto de madeira. E enquanto o som da TV embalava seu sono, um pensamento se fixou em sua mente.

"_O que será... Que está ocorrendo na outra era agora?"_

~'~

O jovem olhava, pela janela, o céu que começava a ter estrelas. Sentiu a presença do outro jovem mais novo, e suspirou.

- Então... Não encontraram?

- Iie. Ela partiu, levando a jóia. – Informou o jovem de olhos verdes cintilantes, observando o mais velho.

- Maldição... – O mais velho resmungou.

- Precisamos buscar...

- Eu sei. – O mais velho suspirou, e enfim virou-se, olhando para o mais novo. – Precisamos de Kagome.


	2. A miko chamada Kagome

**Capítulo I – A miko chamada Kagome.**

- Obrigada, Kagome-sensei! – Hina começou. – Há duas semanas atrás, quando a senhorita me deu uma segunda chance, com as dez flechas... Se a senhorita não tivesse me dado tal chance, eu teria sido reprovada!

- Não se preocupe Hina-chan. – Kagome sorriu. – Sei que você tem jeito, é só praticar.

Estavam no templo, nos corredores, indo enfim para casa, depois de uma semana cansativa de treinos. Fazia duas semanas que Kagome tinha conversado com Kida. Desde então, a velha miko sumira. A jovem sensei sabia que Kida tinha razão... Mas também sabia que nada podia fazer.

Após Kagome entregar a jóia, a era atual começou a sofrer mudanças; desastres naturais eram cada vez piores. As pessoas pareciam mais violentas, e morriam mais rápido, e não era raro Kagome sentir energias malignas, como de youkais, na nova era.  
Kida sabia de toda a história sobre o poço, e a antiga era. E por isso insistia para a jovem miko de cabelos pretos achasse um jeito de voltar para a outra era.

- Kagome-sensei? – Hina chamou. – A senhorita está bem? Ficou pensativa de repente...

- Está tudo bem... Só fiquei pensativa sobre Kida-sama. – Kagome abriu a porta de saída, e continuou a caminhar na calçada, ao lado de sua aluna enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa cheia de flechas e seu arco em suas costas. – Você sabe o porquê dela sumir?

- Hm... Disseram que ela estava mal. Só sei disso. – A pequena ajeitou a bolsa nas costas. – Poderíamos fazer uma visita a ela, sensei!

- Hai, Hina-chan... Talvez façamos uma visita a ela. – Kagome sorriu gentilmente.

Hina retribuiu o sorriso. A aluna tinha por volta de onze anos, e quando entrara no templo, mostrou-se muito tímida, e isolava-se das outras colegas. Kagome decidira então dedicar-se a ela, e assim o fez. Logo, Hina se enturmou, mas sempre muito apegada a Kagome. E a miko, mesmo sem mostrar, apegou-se muito a menina.

Kagome a observou por longos minutos, até que sentiu fortes pulsações. Tudo pareceu escurecer, e era como se somente um local a chamasse. Ela começou a ofegar, como se esperasse há muito tempo por essa sensação. Olhou para o fim do quarteirão, e observou a luz com tons azuis e lilás mancharem o céu, fazendo o seu corpo congelar em sentimentos variados.

- Kagome-sensei? – Hina chamou, balançando seu braço. – Por favor, responda! Kagome-sensei!

"_O poço..."_

- Kagome sensei!

"_... Que fora um dia lacrado..."_

- Por favor! – Hina quase chorava, balançando Kagome.

"_Não pode ser..."_

- Hina-chan, vá para casa! – Kagome a olhou, e saiu correndo para o fim do quarteirão, para o templo Higurashi.

- Kagome-sensei! – Hina tentou seguir, mas parou ao ouvir a resposta de sua sensei.

- Vá, agora!

Kagome correu o mais rápido que pôde. Lágrimas queriam se formar em seus olhos, mas ela simplesmente não permitia: Algo dentro de si não deixava. Subiu as escadas o mais depressa possível, enquanto preparava seu arco e suas flechas. Quando terminou de subir, parou e observou uma figura, que permanecia perto da Árvore Sagrada. Preparou pontaria, e respirou fundo, retomando o fôlego.

- Parado!

A figura olhou para Kagome, com um semblante gentil. Os olhos verdes pareciam sorrir, e os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam com a brisa, tornando o jovem ainda mais familiar.

- Kagome-chan! – Ele se aproximou, sorrindo.

Ela recuou. _"Que energia... Um youkai? Nessa Era?!"_

- Eu disse parado, youkai! – Kagome gritou, endireitando a pontaria. – Mais um passo e eu atiro!

O youkai parou, a olhando ainda com semblante gentil.

- Não se lembra mais de sua kitsune? Sou eu, Shippou! – Ele exclamou, apontando para seu rosto e logo mostrando o rabo de kitsune.

- Shippou... – Kagome continuou imparcial. _"Então o poço... Foi mesmo violado? Então... Eu não estou louca..."_

Após um tempo, Kagome foi abaixando o arco devagar. Respirou fundo e sentiu a forte brisa bater em seu corpo, a fazendo fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, viu uma segunda pessoa, atrás de Shippou.

Mas, para esse, não foi preciso reapresentações.

A jovem miko perdeu o ar. O vento levava o longo cabelo prateado do outro jovem, e o sol do fim da tarde fazia os olhos cor de âmbar brilharem mais que o normal. O inconfundível kimono vermelho, e a espada que permanecia em sua cintura faziam Kagome ter certeza que não sonhava.

- Você... – A jovem disse secamente. Logo, sentiu mais pulsações, mais fortes do que antes, e caiu de joelhos.

"_Por que... Essas pulsações? O que está acontecendo com meu corpo?"_

- Kagome! – O jovem de cabelos prateados se aproximou, a tempo de pegar a garota. – O que foi?

- Você... - Kagome repetiu friamente, antes de fechar os olhos.

- Kagome!

- O que aconteceu? – Shippou abriu as portas do templo alguns segundos depois, olhando o local por dentro. – Uau, então é pra cá que Kagome sempre voltava?

- Eu não sei o que houve... – Inuyasha pôs Kagome no sofá, e olhou seu rosto.

Logo, olhou para o outro. – Shippou, pare de sonhar! Precisamos de água!

- Não tem nenhum poço por aqui? – Shippou olhou a sala, principalmente a TV e o som. – Mas que caixas pretas estranhas! Foi aqui dentro que uma vez você disse que tinha pessoas?

- Aqui eles não usam poço e é, foi daí! – O jovem observou Kagome mais uma vez, e respirou fundo. – Kagome...

- Então onde pego água? – Shippou observou o outro ficar pensativo. – São os efeitos da outra Era, não é?

- Temo que sim... – Inuyasha olhou para o lado, para logo voltar a cabeça rapidamente. Kagome começava a despertar.

- Kagome-chan! – Shippou se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá, sorrindo. – Que saudade! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Cale a boca, Shippou! – Um rotineiro soco na cabeça de Shippou aconteceu, e o menor olhou com raiva para o maior, aquietando-se. – A deixe despertar...

Os olhos castanho claros da garota abriram-se lentamente. Mais murmúrios foram ditos, e as mãos foram em direção da cabeça. As bochechas pareceram corar, e os olhos se fixaram nos olhos de âmbar.

Inuyasha sorriu de leve, e se agachou ao lado do sofá.

- Kagome...

Kagome o olhou friamente, e sentou-se no sofá rapidamente, como se acabasse de voltar de um pesadelo.

- O que é que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ahm? – Shippou exclamou, supreso. _"Essa é mesmo a Kagome-chan? Tão... Fria..." _

Inuyasha olhou para Shippou, e depois para a jovem.

- Precisamos de você.

- Não, não precisam. – Kagome se levantou devagar, e foi em direção à cozinha, ainda fria e indiferente.

- Kagome-chan! – O mais jovem a seguiu. – Estamos com problemas na outra Era!

- A jóia está se corrompendo... – O mais velho murmurou.

- Kikyou está lá para isso. – A miko abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água. Suspirou, como se estivesse muito cansada, e prosseguiu. – Entregue a jóia para ela, e então...

- Kikyou sumiu, levando a jóia consigo. – Inuyasha encostou-se à parede, cruzou os braços e permaneceu olhando para baixo. – Os sinais da jóia corrompida se espalham por todo lugar, e não conseguimos achar Kikyou em lugar algum.

"_Então aquela miko... Não cumpriu com sua parte no acordo?" _Kagome pensou, enquanto bebia a água.

- Só você pode sentir a jóia, e purifica-la, Kagome! – Os olhos verdes do menor cintilaram, como se implorassem. – Por favor, Kagome-chan!

- Sinto muito, mas não tenho mais nada a ver com isso. – A mesma fechou a garrafa e pos na geladeira de novo.

Kagome se pôs a andar para a sala, mas num súbito, Inuyasha a segurou, e a prensou na parede, olhando para a jovem com um olhar irritado.

- Pare de bancar a idiota! Você sabe que o que acontece na outra Era atinge totalmente a sua Era! – Ele a soltou, e se afastou. – Você vai conosco ou vai continuar aí com sua pose de má?

Kagome olhou pasma, e depois fechou os punhos com raiva. _"Como ele ousa me tocar? Como ele ousa... Falar comigo neste tom!"_

- Preciso... De tempo. – A moça olhou para baixo, e respirou fundo. Logo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do templo.

- Kagome, aonde você... – Shippou tentou segui-la, mas Inuyasha o segurou.

- A deixe... Ela precisa se decidir, sozinha. – O mais velho suspirou, e a viu sumir escada a baixo. _"Kagome... O que aconteceu com você?"_

~'~

_"Baka, baka, baka... Baka!"_ Kagome gritava em seus pensamentos enquanto corria, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A presença daquele hanyou era o suficiente para ela se sentir fraca, para sua frieza simplesmente enfraquecer.

Correu até uma casa a cinco quadras do templo. Parou olhando para a pessoa que estava sentada no jardim em frente à casa, com os olhos marejados, e ofegando. A velha senhora a notou, e a olhou pasma.

- Kagome? O que acon...

- Preciso de ajuda, Kida-san. – Kagome respirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. – Por favor...

Após algum tempo, as duas estavam na sala da sensei diretora. Kagome estava no sofá, olhando para baixo, enquanto Kida andava de um lado para o outro.

- Kagome, é a chance que precisávamos! É uma maravilha o poço poder ser usado novamente por você!

- Eu sei, mas... – Kagome suspirou, e olhou para a diretora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Mas...

Kida a olhou por um tempo, e logo suspirou, se aproximando.

- É preciso, Kagome. É preciso... – Kida sentou no sofá, ao lado da jovem, e a abraçou. – Ou é isso ou nosso mundo cairá em ruínas...

- Tenho medo... Medo de...

- Você está mais forte, Kagome. – A mais velha sorriu. – Bem forte. Então não tema.

Kagome suspirou, sorriu, e a abraçou mais forte, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.


	3. Destino

**Desculpe a demora, meninas. Esse estava escrito faz tempo, mas simplesmente não postei, desculpe. :T**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Destino.**

_- Ele não a ama. Ele __me__ ama. E eu posso cuidar dele muito melhor do que você nunca cuidará, Kagome. – Ela a fitou com seus olhos de gelo, e pronunciou as palavras finais – Não queremos você aqui._

O choque da lembrança veio doloroso.  
Seus olhos fixaram no ventilador do teto, enquanto arfava. Podia sentir seu coração martelando impiedosamente, batendo dolorido em seu peito. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer segundo.  
A dor era _forte demais_.  
Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto pálido e um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios. Pôs a mão na boca, tentando se manter silenciosa, enquanto deixava a agonia do sonho sair.

Ela não queria sentir mais isso. Era demais. Uma reprise de toda humilhação que ela sofreu, anos atrás. Não foi por isso que se fechou para o mundo? Não foi por isso que se isolou em sua Era? Por que tinha que voltar?

Kagome suspirou longamente, e se levantou.

~'~

Kida esperava em frente ao templo Tamaki. Seus olhos estavam calmos e fixos na mulher que caminhava em sua direção. Ela também a olhava, mas com um olhar duro e que em nada aparentava calma.

Assim que se aproximou, Kida anunciou:  
- Me siga.  
As duas entraram pelo templo que estava movimentado com aulas diversas. Kagome não olhava ninguém – seguia adiante com passos firmes e decididos.  
Assim que Kida fechou a porta da sua sala, foi para detrás da mesa.  
- Quem te olha andar, duvidaria se eu dissesse que você às vezes é tão insegura.  
A mais jovem não disse uma palavra.  
A diretora mexeu em um armário e pegou uma mala.  
- São flechas perfeitas. Várias, para durar por um tempo, para que não precise parar para fazer mais.  
Kagome assentiu, e segurou a alça da mala.  
Uma mão enrugada e delicada segurou a sua.  
- Força, Kagome. – Elas se olharam, e Kida sorriu. – Você é tão poderosa que achei que nunca conheceria tal poder em minha vida toda. Mas aí está você, treinada por mim, com um esplendor surpreendente. Você é capaz de sobreviver a isso, Kagome.  
Os olhos da jovem encheram de lágrimas. Kida continuou:  
- Depois que acabar... Sinto que você terá curado suas feridas, menina. E poderá viver, como uma jovem mulher normal desta Era.  
A morena a olhou por um tempo ainda. Respirou fundo, assumindo um aspecto confiante, assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do templo Tamaki.

O sapato pesou em seus pés. Cada passo parecia esmagar uma parte de si: um passo, e se ia a parte que jurou nunca mais ir para o passado; outro passo, a parte que jurou nunca mais lutar; mais um, e seu orgulho se afundava. E Kagome sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a parte que lutava para não se deixar levar pelo hanyou falharia.  
Ela não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Amor? Ódio? Uma mistura dos dois? Só ressentimento? Não, realmente não sabia. Há muito a jovem havia parado de pensar em sentimentos. Seu coração não sabia mais o que era um sentimento em toda a sua plenitude.  
Chegar ao topo da grande escadaria nunca fora tão cansativo como naquele minuto. Kagome olhou para trás, para o mundo em que se ausentaria. E, com passos firmes e decididos, seguiu seu destino.

~'~

- Ela não vai vir? – Uma voz feminina perguntou ao hanyou que olhava o sol subindo lentamente em direção do meio do céu, em um morrinho perto do lago.  
Não houve resposta.  
A mulher virou para Shippou, esperando uma resposta.  
- Eu não sei. Ela está tão diferente... – A kitsune suspirou, olhando o chão.

Shippou não entendia como Kagome havia mudado tanto. A garota sempre fora um doce, mas desde então parecia ressentida, fria, dura. Como se tivesse uma grande ferida no peito.  
Olhou para InuYasha e o fuzilou com o olhar.  
Enquanto isso, Sango observava. O que haviam contado sobre como Kagome estava tinha a preocupado bastante. Sua amiga não era assim. Não fazia muito sentido.  
- Olha, eu acho qu... – Sango parou sua frase, assustada.

InuYasha havia saído em disparada.  
E correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Era estranho como aquele cheiro mexia com seu ser e o fazia ter vontade de lutar por algo. Tessaiga tremeu em sua cintura, ansiosa.  
Entrou na clareira, e na mesma velocidade o sol atingiu seus olhos. A cena parecia uma que acontecera em uma vida de distância, quando a pequena jóia estava fragmentada e ele tinha que escolher entre lutar e proteger Kikyou. Mas na época, ele pedira para a mulher a sua frente ir embora; no caso, tinha pedido para ela voltar. E mais um detalhe de diferente tinha: Ela não estava sentada na beira do poço. Estava em pé, imponente, forte e decidida, como nunca viu antes.  
Os olhos se cruzaram, assim que a luz foi absorvida nos olhos do meio youkai.  
InuYasha reparou pela primeira vez como se vestia diferente. Antes a moça usava uma saia curta, uma camisa apertada, do estilo que ela dizia ser de colegiais.  
Agora ela usava uma calça estranha, um pouco apertada e de um tecido escuro azulado, que parecia resistente. A camisa não ia até o pulso e sim ao meio do braço, parecendo leve e confortável, se esticando até sua cintura. Nos pés, um sapato diferente do que usava – parecia mil vezes mais resistente.  
Isso ele pode ver com o canto dos olhos. O rosto lhe chamava mais a atenção.  
O cabelo não estava solto, moldurando o rosto pálido. Estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto de onde pendia as mechas sedosas. A franja e os olhos, que estavam frios e duros, pareciam muito com Kikyou, e mesmo assim, ao mesmo tempo, eram diferentes.  
Havia vida, fogo dentro deles. Um fogo difícil de compreender.  
Kagome deu dois passos em sua direção, de cabeça erguida.

- Quando começamos?


End file.
